Loving Him
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Alone, sad, and forever stuck to a tune from past, Luffy and Law had shut doors on the salesman called love. But their families had not given up on them. Two strangers find themselves together and embark on the domestic journey called marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER oNe**

* * *

Luffy was not happy, Law was equally miserable, their separate unhappiness was the only common and unifying factor on both sides of their family found when they arranged their marriage. Garp had agreed that Law was the perfect man to be his grandson-in-law when the photograph of the doctor had arrived, he needed an intelligent man for Luffy. DonQuioxte Homing found Luffy adorable and kind, it was not a photograph that made him seek Luffy for Law, but the man he saw working diligently on his duty.

Luffy's father was least bothered with the preparation of marriage, his only concern was that he didn't want his son to be alone in his last years on the planet. Garp had married twice once in his youth and now again with his co-worker of thirty years. Drgaon lost Luffy's mom years back, now he was in a steady relationship for almost fifteen years. When Luffy who vehemently protested this marriage, these were the arguments and examples brought to him. Sabo and his wife Koala, Shanks and Makino, Zoro and Robin, his entire extended family blackmailed Luffy into agreeing to a marriage with a total stranger.

Law had no say, absolutely no say, DonQuioxte Doflamingo walked into his apartment and dragged him by the neck to the DonQuioxte Manor. Where Homing, uncle Senor Pink, aunt Giola, sister Baby, uncle Lao-G, his niece Sugar, and whoever that was ever involved with the DonQuioxte family was begging him to marry Luffy. While his soon to be husband was blackmailed, Law was lured with promises and favours that each person would owe to him. Hence Law agreed to marry a total stranger because he wanted to open a Hospital that would provide free treatment to the poor.

Neither of the grooms met each other, nor did they call, or text each other. The arrangements were between their families, Garp and his family met Law and what was supposed to be a pat of love on the back, made Law lose his breath and brain for ten seconds. Garp's only concern was Luffy's well-being and he wanted Law to be there for his grandson. "My grandson is a bit clumsy, but he is worth hundred lifetimes" were Garp's parting words.

Luffy on other hand was being fed by Homing and Giola, they were already apologizing that Luffy had to marry their brat Law, who was moody and manner-less. Luffy smiled and ate whatever was given to him. He loved eating and DonQuioxte family loved him. They wanted a simple soul for Law, who had all the troubles and sadness sacked under his eyes. They wanted Law to love Luffy, Luffy was indisputably the sweetest person they had ever met. "It will be tough initially but I think Law deserves your love Luffy-kun" Homing softly cupped Luffy's cheek. Another action which made Luffy's escape from his impending marriage impossible.

On their wedding day under the rainbow carnations and the so called intimate family, which surprisingly for both grooms was far from small or quiet. Every relative they knew, each one was glued to other and they all wanted to cheer their side of the grooms. All twenty cousins of Law, were tugging his sleeves every now and then. Luffy was hidden behind his family, he too had a dozen of cousins trying to cheer him up.

Finally, Dragon and Doflamingo reined the control and simple ceremony of ring exchange and vows began. Neither of the grooms had met thanks to rushed and whimsical parents on both sides. Law was least interested as his hospital was his priority and Luffy trusted his brother and cousins to do the right thing for him. For both men, looks and age were no longer a criterion and love was something they had not envisioned in this marriage. Only communication, they ever had was through formal letters a day before, in which both had agreed to marry each other.

Uroge the family friend stood with holy books and looked at two disinterested grooms in white kimonos. "Do you have vows?" Uroge asked. "I have" both men uttered and the whole family sighed in relief as each family member was carrying a paper containing a quick wow, in case their groom didn't feel like it. "Makino, you saved the day" Shanks whispered into his wife's ear and his wife nodded. "I had to coax Law to write one" Baby sighed to her husband Sai, "I am proud of you Baby" Sai patted his wife's palms.

"So, let the words roll lads?" Uroge smiled. Luffy and Law had yet to consider and absorb each other with their eyes. This was the first wedding where Uroge found the grooms so disinterested in getting married, but suddenly both men in white shivered up in mutual panic.

"Hello, Hi… Well Luffy, right? I am sorry, we have never met before and I think that's one giant leap of faith huh?" Law uttered and Baby from corner right wanted to burn him with the glare.

"Yes, the vow. Monkey D Luffy, I know marriage is not about carnations, cakes, and cuddles. It's about commitment, compromise, and care. It's an honour that out of all the potential blokes out there, you have decided to marry a total stranger, that's me. For this I already respect you! Let us begins as friends and take one step at a time, right?"

What seemed vow to Law and a poor representation of DonQuioxtes to his own family, was an alarm that announced the disaster called Luffy to Monkey D Family.

"Oh.. hey Law. I, umm, actually, chose a Shakespeare quote, but that can come later. Thank you for the respect, honestly, I didn't choose you. My family did and I am nervous and you are gorgeous, that's a good thing I mean, you- being a total gorgeous. I surely would like to begin as friends. Here goes my quote, ** _"With Mirth and Laughter Let Old Wrinkles Come?"_** Luffy spoke at speed of shooting stars.

"DonQuioxte Trafalgar D Water Law, do you take Monkey D Luffy of House Monkey D as your husband?" Uroge asked.

"Yeah….. Yes" Law nods.

"Monkey D Luffy, do you take DonQuioxte Trafalgar D Water Law of House DonQuioxte as your husband?" the giant priest looks at a tired Luffy.

"I Do" Luffy nods.

"In sickness and health, in sadness and happiness, in domestic and nomadic, may you support and love each other a little more with each passing day. I pronounce you husbands" Uroge gestured. Both men put the ring on each other, both noticed the untanned ring marks that quickly hid behind the new rings. Both men averted their eyes in sorrow.

"KISSSSS"

"Kiss"

"Come on Law kiss that hot booty"

"Luffy kiss him"

"Kiss guys" every family member was shouting for the kiss.

"May I?" Law frowned, Luffy seemed a bit dazed.

"KISSSSS….KISSSS….KISSSSS…KISSSS"

"Will it be insulting if I offer my cheek?" Luffy bit his lips.

"Not at all" Law smiled.

Luffy offered his cheek and Law drops a small peck on the soft skin.

"NOOOOOOOOO" the entire family shouted in disappointment.

With that tiny peck in return on Law's cheek, Luffy and Law began their domestic partnership.

* * *

After a week long lunch meetings, supper invites, drinks with friends, family, and acquittances, Monkey D Luffy welcomed his seven days old husband to once his, now their house. Law didn't want to leave his studio apartment and Luffy's one condition to this marriage was that he won't leave his cottage by the sea. But Law's demand failed as his studio apartment could not accommodate a new husband.

For a month Luffy was away from his cottage and within a month Baby and Doflamingo had poured Law's universe into Luffy's. While Luffy was away his brother Sabo and best friend Nami had taken away things that they deemed unnecessary and cluttering. Luffy had no car, Law's car filled the empty garage. Luckily for both men, none believed in the concept of keeping television for the lesiure time.

So, a week later Law stood before a tiny red cottage with a well-kept garden of roses, sunflower, hibiscus, and marigolds. In a week both men were too tired to talk to each other. Though the combined family wanted both to go to the honeymoon, Luffy and Law protested until they won. There was no question of a honeymoon.

Though Law hated to admit it, he loved the sea, the beach and now his workplace was just around the corner. The cottage was too bright to his liking and there was a vivacious colour play of yellow flowers, from far under extreme sunlight it miraged into a burning house. He would love a bit of blue was Law's first thought.

"Welcome, to now our home" Luffy clumsily unlocked the door. "Excuse me for intrusion" Law entered. His old wall clock was up on the wall, his study table and the entire medical library was installed within the drawing room. "Oh... they removed it" Luffy murmured. "Sorry?" Law asked. "There used to be a sunny couch, you know on winter mornings it's the brightest place and you could just snuggle up, there was a couch, my brother removed it" there was a faint trace of sadness in Law's new husband's voice.

"I am sorry, I would have warned them from doing something so mean" Law sighed. "It's okay, come in, it's your home as well now and I am sorry there are only one bedroom and a small guest room. And I think they have tinkered with the guest room as well." Luffy opened the door to what was once a guest room, it was turned into a dining room with a divan, wine cabinet, fake fireplace and reading room. "Oh, that's Baby, my sister's work." Law knew this housewife touch would only come from one person and the intention behind removing another possible sleeping room.

"It's very refined taste," Luffy chuckled, the guest room was his actual bedroom, he hated sleeping alone in the big bed, especially on the nights when the sea was exceptionally noisy. "I hope you don't mind sharing the bed with me?" Law piqued. "I won't do anything, I swear" Law ensured his young husband. "No… nervous I am, yes a bit….. but I am not scared. I am not a virgin you know." Luffy gave a slow chuckle at his stupidity. "Nor am I, so now we something about each other" Law chuckled and kicked himself mentally, the first thing he spoke with his new husband was about nightly possibilities.

As Luffy opened the door to the bedroom, the red curtains were gone, the hibiscus wallpaper was gone, the flooring was changed, the photographs on the wall were gone. "It's not my bedroom" Luffy almost choked. "Are you okay?" Law turned around to look at his husband. "Do you mind, I just have to make a phone call" Luffy did not wait for Law's reply as he rushed out straight towards the sea.

Law first thought of giving Luffy a few minutes and decided to check his study. His books and his photo album among those books. As Law ran his hands over books, he could feel the missing spine of his album. It was not there, the yellow album stood just after Anatomy of Minks and before The Art of Surgery. This was Doflamingo's work, Baby did not know about its location. Only Doflamingo knew."Arsehole" Law ran his fingers through his midnight blue hair.

"That bastard, he is robbing me of this one memory" Law uttered and ran towards the beach, both he had Luffy were tricked.

Luffy was shouting and crying over the phone. Law didn't have to go near him, he could understand from far. Still, he went closer, he wanted to listen. "How could you Sabo? How could you? There is not a single trace left, hic.. that…s… not my bedroom, that's not even... hic... my home anymore. When I gave.. hic.. you the.. hic... key you promised you...hic... won't alter it, you conducted.. hic... an open-heart surgery on my house… What do you...hic... mean? Fuck it, I am not... hic... punning on Law's profession. Don't talk to me ever, you of all the people, you hurt me most." Law saw Luffy throw his phone into the sand.

The phone broke into pieces and scattered around. "Oh shit.. hic... shit…hic... Shit….shitttttt" Luffy fell on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOO" now he was punching into the sand, as hard as he could. "I lost everything….I lost... hic... everything…ffffuckkk…hic…hic..hic" Luffy kept punching and his cry turned into hiccups. Law could see his husband at his most vulnerable self.

"Fuck...hic... how could I.. hic... I am... sorry.. hic.. Sabo... It hurts... It hurts" Luffy's sobs boiled into painful hiccups and his fist kept on venting his anger into the yellow grains.

"Monkey D Luffy" Law's voice penetrated Luffy's ears and startled him, Law sat opposite Luffy and took his hands in his palms.

"Any more of these punches and I have to admit you into the hospital in emergency ward" Law sighed. Law had tears of his own, Luffy looked up to find them pregnant at the corner of those deep gray eyes.

"They took away your precious memory as well, didn't they? A family is something we can't outrun huh?" Luffy smiled a weak one.

"Yes, they love us, but it's suffocating, I understand it" Law brushed away the grains of sand from Luffy's knuckles.

"And, now do two people make a family?" Luffy asked.

"That I have no idea, let's give us a lifetime maybe?" Law's pregnant tears suffered an early labour and broke down on his cheeks.

* * *

Disclaimer- I wish! One Piece is not mine.

Many of LawLu fanatics requested another Arranged Marriage FanFiction and you guys wanted something different from my Magnum Opus My Little Husband. You wanted serious, a bit tragic love story. So here you have a story of marriage minus the fluff, the cuddles, but story of a marriage of learning, understanding, and compromise.

Hope you like and if you find TYPOS please point out in the reviews. 😊

love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER tWo**

* * *

When Law opened his eyes, the warmth that was hugging him, was leaner, stronger and clingy and not a buff caressing him to death. Luffy was comforting. Sunlight invaded the privacy of his, correction their bedroom, forcing Law to wake up. Law was an early riser, whereas his husband Luffy was a late riser, compared to Law a late riser. Law looked around his surrounding, the wallpaper pasted was lemon yellow, that rare colour of spring onions in butter, fresh and happy. There were small leaves printed on it to balance out the colour. Baby had a good taste Law smirked. The curtains were off-white, they neither suffocated the huge bedroom or curved out the light.

And Law made a mental note that he would call Baby, to thank her for the mattress, all that weeping, and anger that both Luffy and Law brought back inside the cottage on their first night, alone, as married couple, vanished that very night, when they fell on the bed exhausted, hungry and sad. Luffy crying on the beach was an incident of long past now.

 _The first morning Law woke up to find himself gripped my Luffy's leg and Law's own tattooed hand was resting on Luffy's chest. Death was figuratively breathing in and out. Law tried to un-grip himself, but Luffy was tough, that was when Homming's word rebounded in his head, "He is a strong policeman Law". "Fucking Hulk, not only just strong dad…" Law hissed. "And why a policeman?" Law turned his head, Luffy's lips were parted, formed into a small, little O that was weeping on the pillow. His husband had a scar with two stitches under the left eye, a knife wound and stitched by a nurse, the experienced surgeon eyes decoded._

 _"Hey… Luffy-ya, mind removing your legs?" Law poked this stranger that was his husband now. But a poke was not going to wake him. Pat on cheeks, pushes, punches and finally a hard pinch on the nose later Luffy hissed from his sleep. "Who the hell are you?" Luffy's eyes were of that person who drank too much to forget about their bed-date the next morning. "Oh, I am married" Luffy blinked thrice. "Yes, so am I" Law smiled. "It's just five in the morning, why are you up?" Luffy rubbed his eyes. "I am an early riser" Law informed._

 _"Well I am one too, I wake up at six" Luffy pouted._

 _"Oh… sorry? Umm, do you want some coffee?" Law asked._

 _"I don't drink coffee, but I am sure my brother must have installed a coffeemaker, he was always trying to get that machine in this cottage, I will punch him" suddenly Luffy's voice changed to angry from sleepy. "Hey... hey... let's not weep, what do you drink in the morning?" Law asked. "Milk" Luffy looked with huge round eyes._

 _Law blinked._

 _Luffy blinked._

 _Law blinked again._

 _Luffy blinked._

 _Law blinked._

 _And took a deep breath._

 _"Was that meant to be seductive or erotic?" Law asked with a frown, after all just because he was not interested in getting married, doesn't mean that Luffy hadn't thought of the next step. Most of Law's friends on their honeymoon period were rabbits in heat, even though they were married to total strangers that their parents chose, Luffy could be heartbroken but a rabbit none the less._

 _"Excuse me? Why is Milk erotic? Cow's milk, if there is no Diary milk, I drink goat's milk, and if that's not available than soya milk" Luffy explained. "You are weird! No wonder grandpa liked you" Luffy concluded._

 _"Sorry, my mind is a bit scattered, it's all so sudden, new house, new routine, new life" Law mumbled._

 _"It's okay, from Monday we have work, two more days to go, we can be awkward together" Luffy smiled and flopped out of bed._

Law returned to reality, today was Monday and both men had work to go to.

"Hey, Luffy-ya, wake up"

"Come on… wake up" Law whispered.

* * *

"…..wake up" he missed those comforting words. Luffy could feel the strong muscled body he was hugging as he tried to break free from the happy dream of his school camping. The smell had changed, but it was his favourite smell in the world. As he opened his eyes to the blurred world, he could see the confused pair of grey eyes, he missed those annoyed morning stares, the frown that hated Luffy for wasting his time. Luffy was happy they were watching him again, the lovely shade of grey, the grey that happened before rain.

Luffy stretched out his arms and cupped the blurred face, and pulled it towards his lips with all the love he could collect in his sleepy arm. He kissed. He kissed like his life depended on it. He kissed like it was his first kiss. He kissed like it was his last. Luffy kissed.

But the reciprocation never came. Luffy kissed. But the temperature was different, it was a cold kiss, not the fire breathing kiss he was expecting. Luffy kissed. The wrong lips.

"I am SORRY" Luffy pushed Law back hard, and the doctor fell on his back on the carpeted floor. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry Law. I just… it's you… I mean I thought it was not you. I am not thinking of cheating on you. Fuck it, hold my hand" Luffy pulled up the taller, who had gone silent after his lips were sealed.

Law didn't yelp, or shout or cry. He was confused, he touched his lips with his tattooed fingers. The ghost touch of death.

"You want coffee, right? I don't drink myself, but I make wonderful coffee. Just have your bath, let me fix us some breakfast? Pancakes? Are pancakes great? I mean we had too much salad in last two days no? Pancakes With honey… yes with honey... and some jam" Luffy was speaking fast, his eyes teary.

"With milk, my coffee needs milk and it's not erotic" Law mumbled as he walked towards the washroom still in a daze.

Luffy rushed towards the dresser, to call Nami. He had to tell Nami. That he did something stupid. The dresser was empty! Suddenly he recalled his dramatic outrage on the phone. He needed his glasses, first.

Luffy hurried to the kitchen and began working on the coffee machine. "With Milk, and it's not erotic" Law's words banged in his head. In two days Luffy learned Law hated bread, green bean paste and jelly beans. Luffy bought out the milk from the fridge and saw his diamond shine. He was married! He took out the pancake mix and stared at the ring as he prepared the mixture, the ring was flamboyant with seven arrogant diamonds, stacked in groups of three, two, one and one, a weird arrangement Luffy huffed.

Luffy made a heap load of pancakes and placed them on their new dining table with coffee with whole milk for Law, soft boil eggs, sour cream cheese puffs, blackberry jam, and honey. Though he was angry with Sabo, his brother had stocked the refrigerator well.

"A dozen pancakes, at least five will go to waste" Law gasped! Luffy sighed, Law was over the disaster beginning of the day. "Actually, fifteen, five are for you, rest for me, I have a huge appetite" Luffy mumbled with embarrassment. "Are those sour cream puffs? From Bariate?" Law devoured two on sight. "Yes," Luffy nodded. "They are so hard to get, people wait in line to get a handful!" Law ate two more.

"The assistant head-chef is my best friend" Luffy smiled. "Nice" now Law was complimenting the coffee. "Really nice, will you pour some for me in the flask? Coffee in the hospital is awful" Law slurped his coffee. "Sure! But please have your pancakes first, I need to bath and find my uniform, then I will make you coffee? Is that okay with you?" Luffy asked. "Of course. I have an hour on my hand" Law began slicing his pancake and dipped them in honey.

Luffy rushed to the washroom and shut it hard. His heart was beating fast, what he did to Law was unethical, non-consensual, molestation, abuse. All the laws and rules Luffy knew were falling on his head.

* * *

When Luffy rushed off, Law sighed in relief, he knew that kiss was not for him. It was not the kiss of new lovers or honeymooners. It was the kiss of acknowledgment of love. Luffy had given it his all, as soon as the boney hands had cupped Law's face, Law knew, it was doomsday. Now he really wished his sister and Luffy's brother had let the guest room be.

The pancakes were wonderful, as Law gulped the fluffy honey dipped delicacies in his mouth. But that Coffee was out of this world. As Law sipped his coffee and gobbled eggs, his eyes were tearing up. It had been years someone cooked a proper breakfast for him. Yes, Baby, Homming, Doffy, Bepo and everyone called him to dinner or outing, he missed this. The warmth of kitchen and human who took care of him without any need to do so.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to molest you. I am a policeman. I should have been more careful. Being sleepy and dazed doesn't mean I can kiss without consent. You should complain about me." Luffy in blue formal shirt and trousers with pointed shinny shoes and glasses was bowing to Law.

"What? Luffy-ya? What did you do?" Law was startled.

"You are crying because of me, I forcefully kissed you, didn't I? You are terrified and must be in trauma! And you might victim blame yourself. But let me say you, you are not at fault. Do not be guilty. That's why you are crying I know." Luffy bowed again.

"No… I am not feeling guilty. Startled. Yes. But definitely not violated" Law patted Luffy's hair. "Don't patronize a thirty-eight-year-old man!" Law laughed. "You are what?" Luffy looked up to Law and his jaws dropped. "3-8, thirty-eight" Law smiled. "God my husband is hot and looks so young for his age" Luffy laughed.

"I am hot? With dark-circles?" Law raised his eyebrow.

"Yes…" Luffy sat down and began gulping the pancakes. Law looked carefully, Luffy's jet black hair had been combed neatly back into sides, hence he was unable to hide the blush rushing up his cheeks behind his dark bangs. "Honey?" Law offered and Luffy nodded with his glasses sliding down the tiny nose and the doctor poured the golden liquid on the super moist pancakes.

* * *

"Where is your hospital located?" Luffy asked Law as he locked the door of their cottage. "I teach and practice at Frevalnce Medical University" Law informed as he opened the garage to bring out his sleek black car. "Do you operate every day?" Luffy asked. "No… I am called for critical cases in general. Rest of the day I teach kids how to dissect dead humans and nurses to stitch" Law winked as Luffy's eyes turned into stars. Law was a bit surprised that Luffy was not revolted only to realise Luffy was a policeman, he was used to dead bodies.

"You can visit our police morgue sometimes, we have a lot of them turning up, nameless, family-less, friendless, I mean to teach your kids" Luffy smiled.

"Where's your station?" Law asked. "On Marejois Street" Luffy was carefully looking at the flowers. His garden seemed fine. "Let me drop you" Law informed. "But… it's five streets away from your University" Luffy pouted. "Come on… I am always the first to reach university, always, a detour won't hamper me" Law waved Luffy towards the car. "Well… then thanks... that saves my bus fare" Luffy galloped inside Law's car.

* * *

Law cut open the skin of the unknown body, a fifty-something, who died of over-consumption, no one to claim, no one that would bury him. "Here look at my hands, your knife must be precise, not a millimeter apart or near. Life depends on every tissue we cut and stitch up" the surgeon explained. To Law's surprise his, students were too quiet, it was chilling him.

Talkative students meant he had the attention of some, but too quiet meant the kids couldn't understand a single word he said. "Don't tell me, you didn't understand a single scaling! You guys are too silent for my liking" Law sighed. Law considered the eyes of his students. Nope, they were his best students, handpicked for advance surgery program in their final year.

"Out with it. What is happening?" Law sighed.

"That ring on your hand" a girl spoke. "I am don't wear any ring on my hand when I am performing surgery, that's the universal rule for any surgeon" Law frowned. "Not now, but you were wearing one half an hour ago" another boy spoke. "Yes, I was. So?" Law asked.

"That means that two-week holiday you took, was for your marriage" another brat called Chopper, an eighteen-year-old medical prodigy blushed. "Really? What are you guys? Sherlock Holmes? Everybody knew the leave was for my marriage. I put a note on my door! See that's why you should read. If you don't believe me, look at my door after we are done here. Now concentrate on the dead dude." Law laughed.

He was embarrassed, but Law had written an information notice up his door.

* * *

Today was the day Bartolomeo was waiting for last two weeks. Ever since he joined the police force, he had a crush on Luffy. Such obvious was his crush that the chief of station made Bartolomeo Luffy's partner on multiple raids. But the thirty-three-year-old sergeant was oblivious of Bartolomeo. Bartolomeo even asked Luffy out for dinner and the sergeant agreed. But Luffy never let him pay or choose the restaurant and dreams of his date turned into men's night out! When drinking parties happened, he made sure Luffy drank more than a normal human could, so that he would nurse Luffy back from a hangover. But it was always Luffy who nursed him back to health.

Now that Luffy was returning from a sudden two weeks' vacation, the man with parrot hair could not control his heart. He was in love with Luffy. That smile, those deep dark eyes behind the glasses, soft black hair and that personality he carried with the uniform.

Bartolomeo was not the only one who crushed on Luffy. Rebecca the new constable always went soft on him and of course there was the bombshell, the most feared inspector in the whole district of Dressrosa, Boa Hancock. Boa Hancock would kill for Luffy. She worshiped the sergeant. But Bartolomeo knew he had better chances with Luffy because everyone knew Luffy was gay.

"What are you doing with roses in your hand you little parrot shit." Boa asked as she walked inside, earlier than her time, she knew Luffy was returning today. "T..th..s…e are for L…lu..luffy Senpai" Bartolomeo shivered up. "Heh? He will never date an uncouth parrot like you" Boa walked away sucking away confidence from everyone who was near her. "Are you planning to confess to Luffy?" Tashigi asked as she followed in with piles of paperwork, she was Luffy's good friend. "Hai Senpai Tashigi" the green haired man nodded.

"Well, I just saw Luffy with an extremely handsome man sitting inside an equally extremely handsome and expensive car" Tashigi sighed. "What where?" the admirer asked. "Oh, they are still there, talking, run, you might see him." Tashigi patted Bartolomeo and snatched a rose away from the bouquet. Boa and Rebecca were already running outside, now whole police station was looking outside their windows.

Bartolomeo had to rush.

"Is that a ring I see" someone whispered. "He got engaged! Now I get it why he took sudden weeks off" another laughed. "That boyfriend looks rich" another giggled. "Who knew innocent Luffy would find such a catch" someone was proud. Bartolomeo knew he still had a chance, boyfriends break up, engagements break up and especially rich boyfriends are jerks, Luffy must have gone lonely and got hooked up with a bad boy on some island. In his experience, Bartolomeo knew rich gay men were creeps. He was not rich but dependable, he would still get Luffy to love him. He was dedicated. Luffy would choose him eventually.

As Bartolomeo rushed out, he saw Luffy scribbling something on his notebook and tear it, and give it to the man in the car. And the man in return wrote something on Luffy's notebook. Luffy smiled and gave a slight bow and the man patted the raven head gently. Luffy laughed and the man waved off.

* * *

No questions piled him up until he settled at his desk and opened his drawers to bring out pending files. "Here, more files for you" Smoker dropped the huge bundle. "Why did you promote me? I was fine as a Senior Constable, doing duties and rounds and catching petty criminals. I am better at field" Luffy grumbled. "Yes, Zoro, you and Tashigi are my best and my last prodigy. I want you guys to learn paperwork too, cases get solved through paperwork too and I will be promoted soon, Boa will become Division Chief, so she will need an inspector and experienced people in her team" Smoker ruffled Luffy's hair.

"You mean, I have to sit for Inspector's examination?" Luffy rolled his eyes. "I sent your files, recommendation and the form and yes congratulations on getting hitched. How's the husband?" Smoker asked. "Still a stranger, but a stranger who respects space" Luffy smiled. "Good, then let me do the announcement." Smoker grinned.

"What announcement?" Luffy looked up. "No… NNNooo wait" Luffy lost the battle even before the conch blew.

"Everyone…. gather" Smoker yelled. "NOWWWWWW" soon everyone was buzzing like bees.

"Most of you have seen the expensive shit of a ring on Monkey D Luffy's hand. Our buddy Monkey D. Luffy got hitched two weeks back, yes, he is married. At end of the month, Luffy will treat us!" Smoker winked at Luffy who grumbled in annoyance.

"What?" the loudest voice was of Bartolomeo's in the noise that broke out as the crowd surrounded the man with the beautiful smile.

* * *

"How's your husband holding up?" Bepo asks. "What do you mean?" Law glared. "It's been almost two weeks you have been married. You know what I mean" Bepo sighed. "Look it's not simple on his part okay. It's not easy to get married to someone who is practically a stranger. And he has issues" Law sighed. "Issues as grave as yours?" Bepo asked. "I think they might be more serious than me." Law sighed. "You didn't do a background check?" Bepo asked. "My family deed! I didn't, it's disrespectful and I think he doesn't know much about me either. We are starting from page one" Law sipped his coffee and stooped his shoulder.

"Hey since when did you start carrying a flask of coffee? I thought you stopped years back" Bepo gives an eyeful to Law. "Luffy makes wonderful coffee, I asked him, and he made me a potful happily" Law smirks. "Hate me?" Law asks. "With all my heart" Bepo pouted, but he saw, that rare Trafalgar Law smile, for a second though.

* * *

Luffy couldn't stop, he couldn't stop yelling. "ENOUGH… get back to your work now! For the last time, I didn't just go out to Skypeia and had a Casino Wedding after drinking to oblivion! My family arranged my wedding, and I agreed. My husband is a surgeon and he practices' at Frevlance Medical University and he is thirty-eight years old. And as per your query, yes, he too was previously married to someone else. This is our second shot at marriage and I don't want any more questions! LEAVE ME NOW" Luffy huffed on his seat.

As soon as Smoker left, everybody buzzed near his ears like a hive of bees. They were all interested in the story of how Luffy the 'Vagabond Knight' could get hitched, after so many years of bluntly rejecting date with common friends, never attending mixers, or even going to a wedding of friends as people kept trying to hook him with some gay son or cousin of a friend.

"Coffee Senpai?" Bartolomeo handed a cup to Luffy. "You want to get kicked in the arse!" Luffy gritted his teeth. "Oye Parrot Shit, Luffy never liked coffee, here take it, Soya Milk. Luffy?" Boa threw Luffy a carton and ruffled his hair a minute later. "Thank you, Hancock" Luffy smiled. "I am glad, you moved on" saying this the tall woman walked off, her long black hair hissing behind her at Bartolomeo.

"I am sorry Lu...uu…ff..y Senpai" Bartolomeo bowed. "It's fine... fine… all fine" Luffy raised his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"You want to talk something? Shoot" Luffy looked at Bartolomeo with the glare.

"Your first marriage. was a love marriage, right?" Bartolomeo asked. The raven head nodded. "So, I thought the next time you got married, it will be a love marriage too," Bartolomeo said in a small voice. "Barto… I never intended on loving anyone else ever again, the second marriage was never on the list" Luffy sighed. "So, why now? Why marry without love? You could have seen around, dated and fallen in love again? Why enter a loveless marriage?" Bartolomeo's voice nearing to break into a lament.

"Because I would never allow anyone to come near me." Luffy hissed.

"You think I couldn't have waited for second love? I never wanted another love, I could spend my whole life with my memories, but my father, grandfather, brother, sister-in-law, my father-in-law, mother-in-law, sister, the best friend saw what I was doing. They would put me up with guys on a dinner date, family meetings, and I would be polite enough but never interesting enough for the second date! So, they took the matter into their own hands, they found a broken nut for my broken bolt." Luffy laughed.

"What?" Bartolomeo looked confused.

"My new husband married me only because his family forced him too. He has issues as well, far deeper than mine. So, spare me the questions Barto, I am not to the best of my moods" Luffy gulped his soya milk down. That 'Kiss' early morning still haunted him.

He had to call Nami.

* * *

Ever since he primarily shifted to teaching, Law had more time on his hand, except for the exam season when children wrote everything they knew about surgery, but never the main point. He was really loving the coffee, as he poured himself his fourth cup and sat with a croissant for lunch, a blonde man with a burn scar on his left eye sat opposite, a scar almost twenty years old. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already Law-kun!" the smile was like that of his new Husband. "No, Sabo-san" Law smiled.

"Is my little brother doing well?" Sabo bit his lips. "I dropped him at the station, he was fine, still pissed with you about the bedroom massacre" Law sipped his coffee. "Is that Lu's coffee? Did he make you coffee?" Sabo asked with a shocked face. "Yes, and I am not sharing" Law frowned, he would kill for this coffee. "I am not, but it's wonderful news! I can smell his coffee anywhere in the world and recognize it. He has started using the kitchen, good to know coffee is the first step" Sabo sighed.

"Actually, this is the third day he took the helm of the kitchen. Today he made pancakes for breakfast, first two days he fixed us salads and fish and today is the first time he made coffee and I love it" Law sipped his coffee. "He is cooking too!" Sabo's jaws dropped in an inhuman way. "What the ?" Law hissed.

"Well, it's been years Luffy cooked. He kind of stopped, he just survived on take away, pizzas and cereals! Pancakes! Wow… Law you are a good guy. Tell my brother to call me! He blocked me or something which is fine, but he blocked the entire family, we kind of got worried." Sabo scratched his head.

"He broke his phone in anger" Law gulped.

"Wow, and if I know him well, my brother won't even bother getting a new one!" the blonde pouted.

"Don't worry, I will get him a new one" Law smiled.

"You are great man! That would save us the trouble, and tell him I am sorry, I know I went too far with the bedroom even Koala is angry with me, but it was a necessity, trust me Trafalgar, I love my brother." The blonde patted Law and walked out of the cafeteria shouting happily on his phone, apparently to his wife Law concluded.

* * *

"If it's not about money or real estate or geography, I am billing you! And why are you calling me from a pay phone!?" Nami's voice blasted inside Luffy's head. "I kissed" Luffy mumbled. "You what? Louder Luffy!" Nami hissed. "I kissed Law!" Luffy yelled. "That's god! I was worried, great that you both are umm exploring?" Nami's voice suddenly turned jolly. "No, it was not that kind of kiss" Luffy sighed.

"Begin from the beginning" Nami scoffed.

"I was dreaming, you remember right, our first school trip, the camping we all went when we were 16?" Luffy asked softly. "Luffy did you mistake Law for him?" Nami's voice turned motherly in seconds. Luffy gulped. "Luffy… it's been years, I know it's tough. But one must get over and move on. You agreed to this marriage. So, it should be fine, if you don't tell Law that… Oh shit… you blurted the truth, didn't you? Luffy are you crying?" Nami asked. "No… I am sad. It's just that, I never thought… And Law he doesn't deserve this you know. Not a marriage where…" Luffy suddenly felt a hand pull his shoulder from behind. His police instincts flared up and next thing he knows Law is holding his stomach and rolling on the road.

"HOLY HELL LAW" Luffy yelled. "Nami, I w…i…ll call you later, it's Law, …ccidently hurt him" Luffy hung up. "Could you not get startled! You policemen, no one would want to mug you! Damn, how strong are you for the tiny body you have!" Law hissed and scrambled towards the booth's wall. "I topped my batch at the Police Academy" Luffy scratched his head in modesty. "That strong huh?" Law smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Law asked. "I do an hour-long patrolling before my shift gets over and I had to make a call, and why are you here?" Luffy asked. "I came to get you a new phone. Then as I was about to leave, I saw you curled up at the booth, it looked like you were crying, I came to look" Law was still holding his torso.

"I don't need a phone, it's all touch and then everywhere you go and meet people, who want to see the phone model, people need a selfie and then the constant social media checking in! If I am not on it my family thinks I am depressed! Bullshit! I don't want a phone" Luffy sat beside Law. "You are carrying a Walkie Talkie" Law smiled. "Walkie Talkies are fine! They are for talking and tracking! But a phone is a…" Luffy stopped as Law was laughing his guts out.

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy huffed. "Here, this is just a phone, all it does is call and text. No camera, no FM, no social media" Law smirked. "You still get those?" Luffy's eyes popped out. "We Doctor's Still Use Pagers, so the answer is yes" Law hands Luffy a soap length phone. "Your brother came to meet me today" Law informed. "That Sabo!" Luffy frowned behind his glasses. "Your family is worried. Call them" Law pats Luffy on the back. "I will, on my own time, I am still angry" Luffy huffed.

"What kind of man was he?" Law asks. "Sorry who?" Luffy asks back. "Your husband, not the one you are talking to right now, the one before me? Mine was an annoying bastard of a husband" Law smiled. "Mine was a show off" Luffy grinned. "Better than a clumsy idiot, who didn't know he was drop dead gorgeous" Law grinned larger. "Oh, that's better, this one knew he was fucking Adonis with swag! God, I hated that I am Mr. Sexy, and I know it attitude, he had" Luffy laughed. "And now all we have of them are memories huh?" Law smiled. "Just memories." Luffy sighed.

"Hey Law" Luffy tilted his head. "Yes, Luffy-ya" Law looked straight into the liquid eyes trying to hide behind thick glasses. "Should we move on? But if we do, will we betray their memory?" Luffy gives his hand to Law as he stands up. The taller takes the hand and stands up.

"But don't you think hankering after past is betraying the present we have?" Law asked back.

"Yes. I want to move on" Luffy smiled.

"Me too" Law nodded.

"But, I need time. Will you wait?"

Both men spoke in unison and broke into a laughter because this question was the answer they needed.

* * *

Disclaimer- NOPE ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE.

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites.

I am glad you are liking my story, which surprsingly is not a fluff.

Now the question, how many chapters of this story do you want? Five or Ten, either way I will make you weep, so tell me if you want five chapters or ten chapters of Emotional Train Wreck?

See you on next chapter.

I love you all :*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER thRee**

* * *

It was indeed a blink, in a blink, he had ventured into a stranger's house and occupied a portion of his bed and shared his food. Law scrolled through the text messages he received, Baby was congratulating him for completing a month of married life with Luffy. The moonlight barged inside the lemon room like an arrogant child, but a tired Luffy was deep in his sleep and Law unknowingly had started to caress his head. Doffy sent a wink asking if one-month old conjugal life was fine, Law frowned at Doffy's wink emoji but relaxed as his month-old husband scooted inside the doctor's arm. Luffy loved warmth.

For thirty-one days, both had been husbands, a word that still struck a sore spot in his throat. When Homing had called Law for the monthly family dinner three months ago, Law had refused to visit the chaotic family. Baby being Baby dragged him home where the news of his impending marriage was shoved down his throat with the dessert.

"Why?" Law had chocked on his brownie, as Homing broke the news. Aunt Giola and uncle Lao-G were grinning like it was the happiest news on the planet.

"You are thirty-eight! You are in your prime, this is no time to waste behind labs and classroom, you need to procreate" Doffy smiled from behind. "Fuck you! And I can't procreate" Law hissed.

"Manners, Law!" Uncle Senor Pink hissed back. "Grandpa, Uncle Law said the bad F-word" his niece Sugar smirked.

"Law, you have a long life ahead, this loneliness that you take refuge in is not worth it. A partner is not for the bed, he is for the heart" Homing caressed his wife's hand who gave Law the soft sad eyes of an agreement.

"How can you ask me to do it? It's not fair, not to me and not to that person! How can I marry someone when my heart belongs to another! This person, he deserves better than me, not a broken man." Law plead and plead.

"Monkey D. Luffy is kind to strangers and a gentle being. He is one with an aching heart as well, he needs care too. I have met him, he is someone you can love and I think you will love again" Homing smiled.

"And if you agree to marry Luffy, I will personally make sure that hospital you are building gets proper funds from right places. Every one of the Donquixote family owes you a favour, so whenever you need us, we come for you. We all agreed on this. I think this will pursue you Law. Luffy is the kindest man you can ever find" with that same smile from Homing and one reluctant nod from Law had sealed the marriage deal.

Law scrolled his phone, Sabo had asked for Luffy's new phone number. He would dare not share the details without the permission of Luffy. Law was unable to sleep, it was one of those days when his almost cured insomnia returned back to haunt his dark eye line. The screen showed it was 3.25 a.m. in the morning. Luffy was snoring away like there was no tomorrow. Law pulled his hands away from Luffy slowly and tucked Luffy under the yellow sheet. He tiptoed from the bedroom, grabbed his jacket and went out of the cottage. Law needed air, surprisingly no one ever mentioned to him before the wedding that Luffy lived in a beachside cottage. Law loved beaches, especially the smell of went sand.

He walked the shore line to and fro, tracing every bit of turn and deep the beach head. There were fifteen cottages allotted to the piece of beach Luffy and he inhabited. All of them brightly painted with eccentric flowers. After walking enough Law decided to sit on one of the stones and hear the roar of sea. He had this intense desire to drop everything and just float in the sea. Leave behind his career, his welfare hospital dream, his family, his car, his dog ShuShu and then he realized he had another person added to the list of things and beings that mattered now. Sunrise was hours away, but he felt a warmth break on his goose-bumped skin at thought of Luffy. He did not want to float away from this new man. Luffy had a charm, Law couldn't deny it. With a smile decided that once he goes back to cottage, he would try making breakfast for Luffy, they were going to be stuck together for long time, and he better start taking interest in Luffy.

"Married Huh?" a familiar voice rang inside head after a long time.

"Yeah, it's weird!" Law smiled to himself.

"You are doing fine, just don't be cocky, okay?" the voice giggled.

"I ain't cocky" a grin broke on Law's face. Who was he kidding, he was cocky.

Law's grin turned into a frown, few minutes later. "OUCH!" Law hissed as something hit his head from behind, and turned around to find Luffy draped in the yellow sheet, looking furiously at Law with big round dark eyes. Luffy had hit Law with his slipper, as the said new husband stood on the beach with one bare feet and another in straw slippers and a gun in his hand.

* * *

Luffy knew he had the tendency to cuddle, he also knew he woke from a deep sleep where he felt secured and comfortable, because Luffy woke with a jolt. He ran his hands on the mattress, but the new husband was not on it. First thought that struck Luffy was, that he had kicked Law from the bed to the floor. But the said man was not on the floor. Luffy looked under the bed, but Law wasn't hiding under it either. Then the once lost, a teenager Luffy in his adult head shouted, when he saw Law's phone on the pillow, the teenager Luffy was assured Law was kidnapped by the bogyman and now Luffy had to go on an epic journey to save his husband.

Collecting himself up with the bedsheet, Luffy walked around the room, calming down his stupid brain he looked around.

Luffy shook his head hard and decided to go check the kitchen first; Law might have felt thirsty and gone to get a glass of water. Again Law proved Luffy wrong. He checked the washroom but the said husband was nowhere in the tiny cottage. Luffy's police instincts kicked in, the house key was not on the key dish, the blue jacket Law wore to work, that hangs on the stand was missing and Law's sand-boots were not in the shoe rack.

What if someone came to meet Law in the middle of the night and threatened him to leave quietly? What if there was a thief in the house and Law was chasing him right now? Luffy went back to the bedroom and took his pistol out of the cupboard. His police instinct's flaring up, with a pistol in hand, bedsheet around his body and straw slippers on, Luffy walked out of the cottage.

The garage was shut close. The sea was soaring higher, the tide was near. It had been years Luffy took a midnight walk around the beach. The ocean was different, it was mad and ravaging with anger, like a hungry beast ready to pounce and break the neck of its prey. Luffy did not know if Law could swim, what if Law felt like taking a midnight swim and drowned. Luffy almost smacked his own face for having this thought. Law was an intelligent man, which was an obvious truth. But sometimes geniuses had whims and streaks of madness, what if, Law had bouts of insanity? Again Luffy shook his head in disagreement; he was not married to an undercover sociopath.

Luffy increased his speed, he was getting worried, really worried.

Multiple 'what ifs' danced inside his head and none were a happy tale, in every version Luffy could see himself as a widower, again!

Shrouded in black; mourning for eternity.

Everything was Black.

Black.

Pitch Black.

Black.

Just, Black.

Luffy broke out of the trance when he finally saw him: sitting on the rock, stargazing and oblivious to everything around him.

. . .

. . . . l . . .

.L.

.

.A.

.

.W.

Luffy's voice, chocked in anger.

.

.

"Law…," Luffy yelled, but there was no reaction.

"Lawwwwww…." Still, no reply came.

"LAW…..LAW…..LAW" Luffy yelled.

Luffy hastened his speed, he kept yelling but Law was lost in thoughts. Anger burst forth Luffy, for one particular moment he wanted to fire his pistol, but decided against it. Finally pulled his left slipper and threw it hard against Law's head.

'Bingo' Luffy thought when Law hissed in pain and turned around.

"You areshole of a husband…."

Luffy broke out as he rushed towards Law.

* * *

Before Law could process, Luffy was hauling abuses and walking towards him. Luffy's eyes were wild and scared like a deer caught in headlights. The bedsheet around his shoulder was slipping off revealing his strong collarbone under the moonlight and there was definitely a pistol not a gun in his hand. "Don't do this again" finally Luffy was standing a foot below him and shouting.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Law asked.

"Don't walk out in middle of the night for 'midnight stroll', it's time for high tide" Luffy yelled. "I was worried for you!" Luffy lunged forward and gave Law a bear hug.

"I am sorry… So sorry…I didn't intend to scare you" Law hugged Luffy back.

"You, hopeless man! I was so worried, I thought you drowned, I thought someone kidnapped you, I thought you were dead! Do you realize how scary it is when you don't find the person who sleeps next to you! Do you? The empty bed and silent room can trigger vicious thoughts. How could you just stroll around in the middle of the night? Can you even swim! I know we are not that close, we hardly talk much except..." Luffy was blabbering, looking straight into the eyes of Law with anger.

With every new word from Luffy's mouth, Law was feeling guiltier. "I expect a better judgment from you! You are thirty-eight, just because you look so young and fit, don't behave like people of younger age. You idiot…" Law was realizing with every passing moment that Luffy was sacred and furious and he was not going to stop his word assault. Law did what he knew as the best method to shut people up.

Law cupped Luffy's moon face and dragged Luffy's open lips to his own. He pressed his cold lips against a talking Luffy's. Before Luffy realized, the mouths had met, and Luffy had bit Law's lips out of confusion. But Law kept a firm hold of Luffy, soon forcing his tongue into the younger's mouth. Luffy remained stiff for a few moments, only to begin the power struggle, Luffy pushed back his own tongue into Law's.

Luffy hugged Law tighter. He melted into the salty kiss, his eyes closed but tears running down, a sense of guilt building up and hunger for pleasure running up his spine. Law was kissing him with his all. Luffy could feel it. He could feel Law was pouring himself into the kiss. When both finally stopped to breathe in, Law was shocked to look at Luffy.

He was crying. Luffy was crying like a baby.

"Did I hurt you?" Law asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. But you were scolding and scolding. I saw in movies this works best. By this, I mean kissing to distract you know?" Law was scratching his head.

"…mm.." Luffy cried more.

"Sorry?" Law asked.

"I smooched after seven years" Luffy hiccupped.

"What?" Law's jaws dropped.

"Hmm," Luffy nodded.

"You mean…." Before Law could speak more, Luffy kissed him a chaste one.

"Let's go home" Luffy pulled Law back to the house.

* * *

By the time breakfast arrived, Luffy was giggling. Law was a terrible cook, his scrambled eggs were brown, the toast too hard and juice bitter. "Thank you" Luffy broke into fits of giggles as Law glared at him. "Okay I am sorry, I tried. I thought I could help with cooking" Law sighed. "Law thank you, but since we are married, let's make this deal. I cook, you wash the dishes. Breakfast and coffee are on me every day." Luffy smiled. "And dinner we can make together?" Law grinned with the question. "Sounds so married" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah" Law nodded. "And are your lips hurt?" Luffy asks softly. "Why?" Law asks. "I bit you hard" Luffy gently ran his thumb over the bitten lips. "Ummm… Luffy.. I didn't know you were celibate, prior to today's kiss, actually, the second kiss" Law sighed. "No… I am not. It's been a while you know. I will tell you in the evening, let's eat" Luffy blushed. "Sure, and I will pick you up" Law smiled.

"Thanks, Law" Luffy smiled.

* * *

Ever since the news of Luffy's wedding, Bartolomeo had lost his spark. He no longer wanted to talk to people or help anyone. The only thing he cared for was the voice of Luffy and glimpses of Luffy. Smoker was keeping Luffy chained to paperwork and Bartolomeo was left alone to patrol the city. By the time he returned to the station, Luffy would be out on his mandatory one hour patrol duty.

Boa was making fun of him every day that Luffy never even invited him to the wedding. But one thing Bartolomeo was assured about, that Luffy's marriage was still unconsummated. Every morning the said doctor husband dropped Luffy, but Barto had yet to spot a single intimate moment, all that he saw was, a pat on the head, a hand on the back, an occasional peck on the cheek, all polite gestures of care but not love.

Luffy was just married for sake of marriage, Bartolomeo's unrequited love made him drag his desk and chair towards the window, for a month he had been looking for that moment of discontent where he could jump out and save Luffy from his new husband. His heart leaped out of his mouth when the expensive car arrived. Luffy stepped out giggling and his new husband followed him out.

Luffy was scattered in giggles and the new husband was blushing hard. This was an awkward and new development. Luffy hugged the new husband and waved him bye. Bartolomeo sighed in relief, but his relief died in a split second. The new husband pulled Luffy back by the wrist, captured Luffy in a loop and kissed Luffy on the lips. Luffy hugged back and it didn't take one to be a genius to understand that there was a quick exchange of passions. As they parted Luffy was covered in scarlet dust and the new husband whispered something in Luffy's ears and patted him goodbye. Luffy grinned and entered the station.

* * *

Law didn't know what came over him. He knew Luffy was prone to blush and that kiss in the morning was enough to awaken dormant hormones. But to feel giddy like a teenager at thirty-eight was shameful. Luffy had not had any physical intimacy in a long time, and he himself had restrained any human contact for years now. It was middle school again for Law. Where you liked a person and asked them out and if they liked you well, you make out and think it is a relationship.

"Sir" one of the students bought Law back to his class.

"Sorry, I was distracted. So as you know the saying: a stitch in time saves nine; our work is to save the patient. Remember when you insert that needle into a patient's body; you are doing it to help him heal. And never rush! Take your time and as a surgeon, it is your utmost duty to support the medicine expert. You are the expert in dissecting and patching, medicine personal is the expert of the doses and antidotes. Never doubt them. " Law smiled at his students, he was not a smiling person.

"One stitch could fix that deep cut on your mouth Law-sensei" and Law knew who was back in his life to irritate him from his medical conference tour. "Sachi, I am in the middle of a class" Law hissed as his students began observing his lips.

"That's not a cut, that's a bite" the innocent prodigy called Chopper blurted.

"Oh. . . Thank you Chopper, of course, it's a bite" Law cut in before Sachi could talk in grins wider than grandline.

"Now now let's not scare the kid here. . . Chopper your Mum and Dad were looking for you. So . . . Scoot" Sachi pushed the chubby boy out of the class. "Class, the rest of your theory will be taken by Doctor Penguin, he will be here in a minute, Law you come with me." Sachi dragged Law out by his collar.

"Hey… Hey…Hey, I get paid 15,0000 Berries per class! You just cost me that much" Law hissed. "No, I didn't. The dean has called you, and he will speak with you accordingly" Sachi smirked. Law was not greedy, but he needed every berry, he took the teaching job because it paid him and gave him some hours to concentrate on his Hospital project. Law loved working in the emergency but right now he needed every berry.

"He will?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"Donquioxte Homing is here, he is meeting with Dean. I guess it's about funds for the hospital" Sachi grinned his grandline smile. Sachi was once a part-time model when they were all broke young medical students, he was the pretty boy in every toothpaste ad. "How is Tashigi?" Law smiled.

"Back to work and most probably back to studying for the promotion" Sachi sighed. "Well, I have to meet her at least once! You met her, you dated her and got married in a blink of an eye! Penguin, Bepo and me, we are still in mystery!" Law asked in a mock-angry voice.

"Hey suit yourself, you got married while I was on Honeymoon and then you didn't meet me for a month! How do you think I feel? At least I told you Tashigi wanted no gala wedding and just a registry and since I didn't get my castle wedding, I took her to a honeymoon she will not forget ever" Law could see the pride of a successful honeymoon in Sachi's eyes. "So how and why are you married?" Sachi asked as they kept walking towards the Dean's. "I was blackmailed by Homing and Mom! Both sweet talked and lured me with promises to help my hospital dream!" Law laughed.

"And . . . How's the new husband, why did he marry you and what's his story?" Sachi's honesty and directness refused to any kind of politeness, he always hit the core with his all. "We are still figuring each other, but I would say Homming found a broken swing for a deserted park" Law smirked as Sachi didn't get the metaphor.

"Deserted what?" Sachi frowned. "Whatever, listen, let's do a couple date night" Sachi grinned.

"No!" Law refuses.

"Please" Sachi grinned.

"No. . . No . . . look this is a very new relationship even by standards of marriage. We hardly know each other" Law made a face.

"Oh! Really, that bite tells me you have already known each other more than what you are telling" Sachi rubbed his fingers on Law's wound.

"No, it was a kiss that went wrong" Law sighed.

"You kissed, like after how many years?" Sachi asked now his serious face was back

"Ten years?" Law sighed as they pushed the door to Dean's office.

Homing was sitting opposite Dean Sengoku. "Law… what happened to your lips?" Homing smirked. The entire Donquioxte family was going to learn about it in an hour. "A husband happened to it" Sachi laughed. "I will kick your arse" Law hissed under his breath.

* * *

"Look at you" Tashigi pulled Luffy's cheeks. "Wha . . . t?" Luffy blushed. "You kissed him" Tashigi grinned. "I did, I did, four times" Luffy nodded. "Now, don't go off running to Nami. She was so worried the other night" Tashigi sighed. "Well… I kissed him without consent" Luffy looked sad for a moment. "And I was not kissing him-him….but HIM" Luffy huffed.

"It's okay Luffy. So how was the smooch?" Tashigi asked stuffing her mouth with chocolates that Bartolommeo had placed on Luffy's desk. "Very pleasurable. Very!" Luffy blushed, another shade.

"Luffy Tashigi . . . There is an emergency in ward 16 on Syrup Street, a man name Ussop is calling for help, his wife Kaya is standing on the roof top! HURRY" Boa ran past them shouting the details and throwing the car keys.

"Luffy do you want to come?" Tashigi asked,

"Yes. . . Yes" Luffy replied, the pale look on Luffy's face vanished.

* * *

By the time they reached the blonde woman named Kaya was looking at them with a sense of pity. She was standing on the edge of the roof at the corner. Ussop the husband was begging her not to take a step forward. Boa was at the bottom preparing launching pads, in-case she Kaya decided to jump. Tashigi and Luffy were running up the stairs to save her.

"I don't want to live" Kaya was repeating out loud. "No. . . no . . .no. . . You have to live. We have a lifetime to survive" the dark husband was crying. "No. . . I don't want too" the frail woman kept crying. "How can we be happy! We can't" We can't" Kaya was weeping.

"Kaya, do not jump" Boa began to talk on the microphone.

"Who are you to ask me to stop?" Kaya hissed back, as Boa was instructing her team to structure out the plan she laid.

"Your well wisher?" Boa was a woman in control of her every emotion, she lacked the mother instinct what many saw as weakness, but not Boa, at 45 she was in love with life. Tashigi and Luffy could understand Boa was not going to help the matter.

"Tashigi… go back! Only you calm her down, and send Boa upstairs" Luffy took an impulsive but rational decision. Tashigi could connect with people. She could be the mother, the mentor or the wife or the friend.

"Our baby died, our parents don't talk with us. We are so alone, how can we be happy?" Kaya was crying. "We can try. Kaya, please." The long-nosed husband was begging on his knees. "Kaya, please. Please don't do this Tashigi took the speaker and started talking.

Luffy reached in time. "It is okay to be sad and angry, but please don't hurt yourself and leave your husband. He will be crushed. If you leave him, he will be alone." Tashigi changed her tone. "You can always restart from the beginning, no, it will not bring back what is lost, but it will help you move on." Tashigi kept Kaya pinned.

Luffy tiptoed in. Ussop saw him, but Luffy gestured him not to make a noise. Before anyone could blink or Tashigi uttered another word, Luffy had scooped Kaya away and tackled her to the floor. "Stretcher" Luffy yelled. "She is having a nervous breakdown, we need to take her to the hospital immediately." Kaya was wriggling and shouting.

* * *

"Robin is not here!" Bepo came shouting at Law. "So?" Law asked. "I need you, you majored in Psychiatry" Bepo hissed. "I majored in Surgery as well with specialization in Cardiology" Law hissed. "Robin is not here, we have a patient who has lost her infant a few months back, she is having a breakdown."

"Fine, where is she?" Law stood up.

"Police are bringing her in, she almost jumped from a ten story building" Bepo sighed.

"Oh dear, I need to talk with her husband." Law walked out.

"Darling! What are you doing here?" Sachi pushed past Law as he was about to enter the emergency ward. "Duty!" the glasses wearing police officer sighed. "She tried to jump to death, my colleague somehow pinned her" the woman sighed. "Oh Law will look into the matter, Law meet my wife Tashigi, that fatso behind is Bepo and Penguin will be here shortly" Sachi grinned.

"Hello guys, I am sorry I am meeting you like this for the first time." Tashigi bowed.

"It's fine, I wish to it was a different event as well, but may I? Who is guarding her inside?" Law smiled at the policewoman. "Patient's husband and my colleague," Tashigi informed.

"Then let me take a quick look!" Law patted Tashigi on the arm and walked in.

"Law!" Luffy looked at him with surprise. "Luffy! Of course, you saved her." Law smiled. "She is in pain" Luffy was actually shivering as he looked at the restrained blonde woman. "Well will sedate her, I need to talk to the husband. Where is he?" Law asked.

"Mr. Ussop, my husb… sorry Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law will talk to you." Luffy called the long-nosed man who was crying in a corner.

"I didn't know what happens" the husband cried.

"When and how did you lose your child?" Law asked.

"E. . .eight months ago, we were returning from an evening walk, when a car lost its control and headed towards us, I pulled Kaya and she was holding the perambulator, but when I tried to pull them away, her grip was lost and . . . " Ussop began to cry.

"How many days have you seen her in the depression now?" Law asked.

"We saw a counselor, she was sad and not depressed" Ussop sighed.

"Well your counselor and you failed to pick up the clues, now the question is, what work does your wife do?" Law asked.

"She is a trained nurse, her specialization is in caring for young children," Ussop informed.

"Was she working right now?" Law asked.

"She started five months ago, but she was just helping around."

Law asked with a straight face. But Luffy could see there was a change, "Any incident happened in her work?"

"I don't know" Ussop cried.

"What is the name of the hospital that she works in?" Law took out his phone.

"St. Fisher Tigers" Ussop informed Law was already on a call.

"Doffy, could you tell me, if any accidental of death happened in Fisher Tiger in a week or two and if Nurse Kaya was near those. What? How? Oh yes. Thanks." Law disconnected in minutes.

"Your wife is a smart nurse hence she fooled the counselor and you sir should have picked up the hints! She was helping in infant ward all these time! A child died yesterday because of a respiratory infection, under her watch! She had a transference and trickle down. You have to observe the loved ones!" Law sighed and injected the woman.

"I am not her doctor, but rest assured, she will receive help her, stay with her, read the clues." Law looked at Luffy.

"Are you okay? I am almost done, we can leave in an hour? You want to sit in my office?" Law pulled Luffy into a hug.

"Sometimes, they refuse help Law! They refuse help! What if we pick up the clues and try to save them, but they refuse? I can wait in your office" Luffy looked up with teary eyes.

"Luffy? Do you want to talk about it?" Law was pulling his husband out of the hospital into the car. "Someone has to look after Kaya!" Luffy was sobbing. "Don't worry she is not waking up for 48 hours." Law sighed.

"We can talk here." Law made Luffy enter the car.

"Can we go home and talk first, I need a bath." Luffy hugged Law.

"Sure".

* * *

Law sat in the divan, by the window which looked out into the sea. Luffy sat beside him, he pulled his knees closer. He was crying in the bathroom, he tried hard to hide it but Luffy couldn't.

"Ace. . ." Luffy mumbled as he looked at Law with tear strained eyes.

"Sorry, who is Ace?" Law asked.

"Portogas D. Ace, my first husband, he killed himself." Luffy hides his head in his knees.

* * *

Disclaimer: NO NOT MY MANGA

Well, I hate pairing Luffy with Ace, but for this story, I will let my hate slide.

Reviews make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER fOUr**

* * *

Law sat on the divan, by the window which looked out into the sea, now a calm monster. Luffy sat beside him, he pulled his knees closer. He was crying in the bathroom, he tried hard to hide it but Luffy couldn't and Law brought him out of the bathroom gently without spending a word between them.

"Ace. . ." Luffy mumbled as he looked at Law with tear strained eyes.

"Sorry, who is Ace?" Law asked.

"Portogas D. Ace, my husband, my dead husband, he killed himself." Luffy hid his head in his knees.

"You don't have to tell me." Law pulled Luffy's palms into his own.

"I want to" Luffy mumbled.

"If I don't, we might never move on." Luffy grabbed Law's hands with all his strength.

"True, I agree, but not at the cost of your mental health." Law pulled his husband into an engulfing hug.

* * *

 **LUFFY's P.O.V.**

The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew it was love. He was beautiful, he had dark wavy hair, he was tall and he had broad shoulders with freckles all over him spread like stars. He used to rule the school, every other girl wanted to date him and every other boy wanted to be like him. The first time I saw him when I was fourteen; he was my brother Sabo's best friend. I had heard enough stories to know that he was a fun-loving person. I hid in my room and saw this gorgeous creature walk up the stairs to my brother's room.

The first time I spoke to him was when I was sixteen and overflowing with a one-sided crush. We were all attending school camp, I had seen glimpses of him in the camp, and he was the coolest 'hot' guy in there.

But there he was, he was swimming and waving at his best friend, my brother. I was sixteen, my heart fluttered and my stomach churned; I had been avoiding him on purpose for two years. It was my twisted luck that Nami picked me up to deliver the tangerines to grade-3's campsite. More like Sabo had arranged, for Nami to bring in the basket, Nami who had a crush on the blue-haired girl called Vivi had begged my brother for help! And she wanted to confess to Vivi.

"Sabo we are here", Nami called my brother.

"Ah! Nami thank you! Lu is here too!" Sabo grinned.

"I brought him along with me." Nami grinned. "She did?" my brother grinned and I sighed.

"Vivi come help me will you?" Sabo winked at Nami.

"Aye..." the answer came from one tent.

"I want to help too." And he slid out of the water, his hair was dripping and his freckled face was pale and his grey eyes stared at us for a while. I blushed and shifted my eyes. He was bright like the sun.

"Who are you? So beautiful, just like sunshine!" I died a little because I knew every man fell in love with Nami at first sight. It was also sad, Nami had no interest in men, and she found them an utter waste of resources.

"Sorry Ace, Nami is interested in Vivi" my brother cut in.

"No... I was talking to him! Who is this gorgeous creature? These glasses on your moon face make me want to eat you up." Okay, this was shocking and was making me blush hard. Someone was interested in me! And that someone was my crush! And it was definitely a dream, so I pinched the inside of my palm.

"Hey, that's my little brother!" Sabo glared.

"Your kid brother, Luffy? This? This adorable creature?" Ace asked Sabo and my brother nodded.

"I thought he was in elementary school!" Ace grinned

"So did I, but I guess I was mistaken Ace." Sabo laughed.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, Sabo's younger brother." I smiled looking at Sabo who figured I had a crush on Ace in an instant and was already smirking.

"Lu? Are you blushing?" my brother smirked.

"Sabo..." Ace held Sabo by the shoulders and looked him straight into the eyes and asked.

"No... No... No... He is minor, I will not permit." Sabo made a face.

"I swear I will do nothing." Ace grinned.

"I know you won't. But..."

"But?" Ace rolled his eyes.

"He is innocent as lamb!" Sabo looked at me like I was cotton candy.

"I will be careful. I take full responsibility!" Ace looked at me and grinned.

"You will not hurt him?" Sabo looked Ace dead in the eyes while I felt Nami was glaring at Ace too. What was happening?

"Luffy?" Sabo cupped my face next moment.

"Yes," I was red as a tomato.

"Ace likes you and I know he is a good guy, why don't you two learn about each other tonight?" Sabo winked.

"You sure?" Nami finally barged into the conversation.

"I am." Sabo grinned.

"What?" before I could talk Ace was pulling me away from the campsite.

"I won't do anything to you, relax" Ace grinned as he found the spot he was looking for.

"I am hot, I am meant I fine. You are hot. No I mean I am hot. I mean I feel hot." I start blabbering.

"Luffy! Relax!" Ace sat beside me.

He was so gorgeous; I couldn't stop looking at him. Before I knew Ace had put up a tent and was staring at me. "We... we are...we... Umm same bed? Should we not date? One date? We go?" I was blabbering again.

"Oh dear, no, no! I am sorry I came out as a pushy person. I just wanted to talk to you for the entire night, know you better. I will not even come close to you in that way. Chill, here drink your tea." Ace patted my head as I took my cup.

"Oh." I smiled.

"I like milk most," I told.

"I like ale, now that I am legal to drink, I will try out beer" Ace grinned at me and soon we were sharing small bits and pieces about each other.

That evening, I sat besides Ace, nervous and curled up beside the fire. Sabo definitely trusted him hence not once did he call me to check up on me. But Nami did and asked me to share my location with her. Which I did! Ace told me about his dreams to join the Fire-fighters which I found extremely cool and courageous. He told me about his parents and childhood stories. He was everything I wanted to be, caring and strong. I kept nodding to his stories. I also learned he loved eating like me.

It was the topic of food that made me open up. I kept talking about the food joints I visited with Nami around the city and he was impressed by my dedication. He kept chuckling now and then when I fumbled on my words on food I was eating.

"Luffy, time for bed!" Ace lent me his hand and I let my fear go. That night, just like he promised he kept a considerable distance between us.

"I have been crushing on your for a year or two now" I mumble as he tucked me in my sleeping bag. "You what!" his handsome jaws dropped.

"Nothing" I bit the pillow.

"Don't say that you were purposely avoiding me for two years!" Ace grinned and I avoided his face.

"Oh! That's why you were never home every time I came to your house huh?" I could see his grin growing.

"Want to be my boyfriend? Monkey D. Luffy?" he asked as he pulled my glasses away and I just nodded.

When I woke up the next day to his heavy voice "Wake up" I smiled, he was looking at me with his mischievous grey eyes. I didn't think, I raised my hands and brought his lips to mine and kissed him. And he was mine to love.

 **P.O.V. Ends**

* * *

"We got married as soon as I graduated Police Academy at 21, he was already working as a Lieutenant Fire-fighter. Though both our parents were supportive, they still thought it was too early for us to get married. But he had planned it all, our entire life; the venue, the music, the food, the guest list, even our suits and this cottage. He was so happy the day he proposed." Luffy curled up in Law's arms.

"My father and my other parent were so furious with Ace! My entire family had gathered to congratulate me on my excellent performance at the Police Academy. Ace came with a huge bouquet of candies and wedding invites! When Roger my father-in-law found out what Ace was up to, he came apologizing to my dad." Law ruffled Luffy's soft hair.

"We were so happy! And yet I couldn't save him." Luffy hid his face in Law's arm.

"Hey... Hey...Sssh... it's okay. its okay" you don't have to tell me everything tonight.

"What if I never have the courage to talk about Ace again?" Luffy's eyes were red behind his glasses as he looked up at Law.

"It's your choice. But I think you will tell me about him more when you need to. We have been married for just over a month. We have a lifetime Luffy-ya," Law pulled away Luffy's glasses and wiped his tears off with his sleeves. Law cupped the moon face and kissed the lovely eyes that were etched in it.

"Go to sleep... I will always hold you."

When Luffy woke up, he found Law's hands curling him with care. The divan was way smaller than the bed but suddenly he felt he wanted to be here a little longer. Law's eyes were closed the book he was reading had fallen on the floor, which meant he fell asleep while reading. It was Saturday, Luffy after his last promotion didn't have to go to the police station on weekends, and Law didn't have to teach in the university either.

"Law" Luffy softly shook his husband; the doctor frowned in his sleep.

"ShuShu not now, Dad has to sleep a bit longer" Law mumbled.

"Law?" Luffy poked the tall man.

"Hmmmm" Law hugged Luffy tighter.

"Who is ShuShu?" Luffy asked now concerned.

"My son" Law mumbled. And Luffy lost it.

"WAKE UP!" Luffy shook Law.

"What the fuck? Why are mornings with you so loud Luffy?" Law sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You have a son! Why didn't you tell me?" Luffy frowned.

"No, I don't" Law looked confused.

"You just sleep talked about your son" Luffy puffed his cheeks.

"What? I have never ever slept with a woman; I am in and out as gay as we come. How can I have a son? And I never volunteered for adoption either or donated my sperm. You misheard." Luffy looked at Law as the doctor yawned.

"Who is ShuShu?" Luffy asked.

"Oh.. oh...ohhhh" Law grinned.

"He is my son." Law grinned more.

"What?" Luffy looked more confused.

"He is my dog Luffy" Law grinned more as he grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and pulled out his photograph.

"Oh my god, he is soooooooooo cute!" Luffy saw a big white fur-ball in the photograph.

"So where is ShuShu?" Luffy asked.

"With my in-laws, after my hus... my husband passed away, I was not in a state of mind to care for him properly and I was working triple shifts, returning home very late, kept irregular hours of sleep and had meals out of vending machines! So Dad, I mean my father-in-law Homing whom I call 'Dad' decided ShuShu stays with them, it's been a long time, he is happy and fine and healthy there" Law gave a sad smile.

"Let's go to meet ShuShu!" Luffy pulled Law up by the arms.

"What, you want to go to Donquixote Manor! You will be eaten up there!" Law shivered at the thought of his entire family fawning over Luffy.

"I am confident" Luffy gave out his beautiful grin. That moment Law realised what Homing saw in Luffy, he was kind and fearless and definitely an idiot.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? This is your home?" Luffy chocked on his own voice when they reached the Doflamino Manor.

"Technically, no. I was married into this family. But yes this is definitely my family residence." Law laughed.

"How did my grandpa become friends with your father-in-law?" Luffy was still looking at the giant pink manor with amazement.

"I have no idea! Dad can be charming, so can Doffy."

"Doffy?" Luffy asked.

"The tallest blonde, the first person you had a family dance on the day of the wedding," Law recalled.

"Oh him? He is handsome." Luffy giggled.

"So was his idiot brother." Law gave Luffy a sad smile as he knocked on the door.

"I am sorry," Luffy mumbled.

"It's okay, we can't bring them back, your Ace and my idiot." Law pats Luffy's head

"True." Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Dad! Look who is here!" Baby Law's sister opened the door.

* * *

Homing, the kind man who had begged Luffy to marry Law, gave the short police officer a hug. Before Luffy realised, he was getting hugged by a number of Law's in-laws, all of them were tall and huge for him. Senor Pink and his wife Russian and son Gimlet were the friendliest. After Law and Luffy were settled down on the couch after a heavy lunch, is when the tall blonde named Doffy walked in.

"Law! You brought your husband! What a surprise!" The blonde set near Luffy with a grin.

"Actually he brought me, he wants to meet ShuShu." Law gave Doffy the stinky eyes.

"Then let me do the honour. Shall we Master Monkey D.?" Doflamingo took Luffy by the hand and dragged him towards the garden.

"How's Law doing?" the tall blonde asked Luffy.

"Better than me, in one month he has wept once while I have cried numerous times," Luffy informed.

"He is good at controlling his emotions, too good at times, it's scary." Doflamingo smiled.

"I figured that I am a police officer remember? We observe people." Luffy squeezed the blonde's arm.

"There he is ShuShu" Doflamingo opened the door and Luffy found a big white fur-ball blinking at him.

"Be careful, he is not trusting. He barks and might try to bite you." Doflamingo warned.

"Oh, I can handle him." Luffy walked past the blonde and sat on the porch.

"I will be around Luffy, just give me a call or email me, after all, Law is my family still." Doflamingo patted the police officer on his shoulder.

"I will." Luffy nodded.

"Hello ShShu, I am your dad's friend," Luffy spoke and the next moment the white fur-ball leapt into Luffy's lap wagging his tail.

* * *

"He likes you!" Law's breathless voice entered Luffy's ears fifteen minutes later. "Oh yes, he does!" Luffy grinned.

"Why are you panting?" Luffy asked Law.

"I ran, I thought he might attack you!" Law spoke in a happier tone.

"ShuShu, come to daddy!" Law almost cried. The dog repeated his action of leaping and Law was on the floor while his dog bathed him with licks and cries of happiness.

"He missed you!" Luffy kissed ShuShu's nose.

"I feel guilty" Law mumbled.

"Sorry?" Luffy asked.

"Leaving him here, I know he is looked after well, everyone loves him. It's just I found him as a pup on the road since then he was my baby. So I feel like selfish a man, I left him here because I was not willing to look beyond my grief. I feel guilty. It's been ten years that I left him here. He is already 14, he has not been well. I don't want to take him away from here, but a part of me wants too." Law rested his head on Luffy's shoulder.

"We can take him with us!" Luffy pulled Law's face up.

"Wait what?" Law's eyes lighten up.

"We have a kennel in the garage, and all we need is dog food, some poll and our cottage is small but he can play inside all he wants. And I have a garden! But he will have to be alone at home when we are away, so it's your call." Luffy grinned.

"Do you want to come live with your daddy and me?" Luffy asked ShuShu who was now nestled in his lap.

"Woof woof woof" the white dog answered back.

* * *

 **QUARTER-LEMON ALERT! (If you are below 18, read at your own risk)**

Once Luffy cleaned the kennel house, and put food in the doggy shaped bowl, ShuShu took over the house as his own. He walked in and out of the door he inspected Luffy's yellow and red flowers and raised his leg to mark his land. Luffy watched his old-pup from the porch while Law was emptying the rest of the car.

"Baby don't do that to my lovely flowers, you can relieve yourself behind in the kitchen garden?" Luffy asked. ShuShu looked up and listened to Luffy's request.

"Oh, he is such a good boy!" Luffy cheered up.

"You both are comfortable?" Law asked.

"Yes, we are." Luffy giggled.

"Thank you" Law took Luffy's hands in his.

"Don't mention it, I bought the kennel house hoping to have a puppy of my own one day, finally I have my baby!" Luffy squeezed back.

"May I kiss you?" Law asked, his face chocking and eyes alive at the same time.

"Of course" Luffy cupped Law's face and tiptoed to reach the doctor's height.

Law leaned down and held the shorter by the waist. It was not an urgent kiss, it was a slow kiss, and it began as a peck and developed into an exploration of each other. First thing Law noticed that Luffy fit against his body. Luffy's lips were soft, his skin under Law's felt smoother, and his body bony. There was not a single trace of excess body fat. It was a body that was always in action.

Law's hands never left Luffy's waist and Luffy's hands never stopped cupping Law's face. Every second that their tongues spent tangling, was a second spent chipping away the layers of suppressed desires. Luffy's lips explored Law's mouth hesitantly with a heart exploding inside. Law let Luffy take charge, physical pleasure was the apple he had forsaken for a long time. Luffy's hesitant movements assured him that they were willing to fumble together in this new aspect of life.

Luffy kissed Law's cheeks, his closed eyes, his nose, his forehead. He was exploring Law's face like a terrain anew. He ran his fingers on the sharp cheekbones and held Law's cheeks. Law liked the soft caresses on his face. Luffy was stronger than he was, and was trying his best to not exert pressure. Law gently pushed Luffy back against the wall. Luffy reclined and brought Law closer to him. This moment was intimate and secured. Law let Luffy guide him, their hands not moving, their heartbeats colliding and their bodies waking up to a primal need that had been long hidden.

Law arched forward and Luffy let him engulf him, Law broke away from the kiss to take a breath, there was painful fire arousing inside him.

"You are so skinny." Law gasped. "hmm...m" Luffy nodded. Law rubbed their cheeks together and Luffy groaned. Law was scared of the physical pain he was going through and tempted to take it further. "May I?" Law rested his nose in Luffy's crook of the neck.

"Ye...s" Luffy nodded.

Law brought their waists closer and grind against each other. Luffy grabbed Laws hair and the taller dropped trails of kisses on the younger's neck and collarbones. Luffy hissed in excitement and pressed his hard bulge against Law's stiff shaft. Soon they were grinding against each other, Luffy suppressing a painful moan and Law hissing at the hurt caused by the surge of desire. His hands never left Luffy's waist and remained firm as the pillars of a bridge.

Luffy pulled Law's lips back to his; battling Law's tongue with urgency, leading Law to grind faster against Luffy. Luffy moaned into his kisses and Law gulped them down those moans like a thirsty traveller lost in desserts of Alabasta. Luffy pressed harder and Law groaned like an animal in heat. Both men panting and huffing, rolled their hips in sync. Luffy broke away from the kiss to let out a moan as his trouser saw wet spot emerge, looking at Luffy's blushed face and wet lips, Law lost his control and painfully came after.

"Holy shit!" both Law and Luffy exclaimed.

"I am sorry I lost control. It's been a few years. Did it hurt?" Law hid face in Luffy's chest in embarrassment. "Ssshh... Yes, it hurt. But thank you. I was afraid of any physical contact after Ace. I am glad that it's you. Did it hurt you?" Luffy caressed Law's hair. Law nodded.

"Yes, it hurt a bit. But thank you as well, it was amazing!" Law removed his hands from Luffy's waist and hugged him.

"Wooof!" ShuShu barked.

"What? When did you return?" Luffy now thoroughly embarrassed asked the white dog who was comfortably sitting on the porch and looking at two messy raven heads.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot! He is a bit of voyeur!" Law hid Luffy's face in a tighter embrace.

* * *

Once inside Luffy and Law kept avoiding each other's eyes, but ShuShu was not a child that would let his father's new husband run away to awkwardness. He kept following Luffy around the cottage, as the younger took off his trousers and boxers to hide the evidence of their first crime.

As Luffy dropped his clothes in and wrapped a towel around, ShuShu ran away with his glasses.

"No! Come on ShuShu! Don't be a naughty boy" Luffy chased his lovely floof ball. It was universally known that a person who wears glasses, sees the world in two modes, blurred and three dimensional. Luffy at this moment was walking through a water painting of what was his home. Luffy kept bumping into the nook and corners. "ShuShu don't do this please." Luffy relaxed when he saw the dog had wandered into their bedroom and dropped the glasses at Law's feet.

"ShuShu what is this? Why do you have Luffy-ya's glasses?" Law didn't notice Luffy behind him and Luffy could roughly make out Law's blurred presence.

"Law did he drop my glasses near you?" Luffy asked.

"Just stay where you are!" But before Law could move the glasses, Luffy stepped towards a blurred sketch of Law and stepped on his glasses and stumbled on Law.

"Oh dear! Why are you naked!" Luffy hands now laid on Law's bare chest could see the doctor's tattoos and his blushing face. "I am not naked, I mean I was changing! I am in fresh trousers" Law blushed as he took Luffy's hands in his own. "Why are you naked?" Law asked Luffy whose towel was barely hiding his buttocks.

"I was putting the clothes into the washing machine and preparing for a bath, that's when our son ran away with my glasses!" Luffy sat up still holding Law's hand.

"Luffy we have a situation," Law mumbled.

"You have spare glasses?" Law asked.

"I did, broke them two months ago while chasing a robber. I generally have three or four pairs. But with the wedding and the cleaning and stuff..." Luffy trailed off as he realised he was awkwardly sitting on Law's lap.

"How bad is your eyesight?" Law asked, his voice turned into professional medic in seconds.

"Bad. Everything is blurred after 21cm!" Luffy sighed.

"Come on, let's get you sorted." Law helped Luffy stand up.

"You sit here, I will get your change of clothes. First thing in the morning, we are going to an ophthalmologist to you get new pairs." Law informed and Luffy nodded, his nakedness driving him to shame.

"Do you want boxers and t-shirt?" Law asked.

"Yeah, that would do." Luffy smiled

"Here" Law handed him the clothes. "Go ahead and change, I will be outside," Law informed.

"Thanks." Luffy turned around and didn't wait for Law to leave. He dropped his towel exposing this back to Law.

"Luffy-ya! I am still here!" Law couldn't tear his eyes from Luffy's buttocks.

"Oh sorry. It's a police academy thing. We change in front of hundreds of people at times. Sorry." Luffy mumbled as he bowed down to put on his boxers.

"Do you have any idea how attractive you are?" Law blushed.

"What do you mean?" Luffy turned around to locate the blur of Law standing at the door.

"I mean, you really have a physique that's beautiful and erotic at the same time. And I am just wondering how many policemen fell in love with you." Law chuckled.

"Oh... none actually." Luffy wore his t-shirt and walked towards Law.

"Since you can't see? Let's order Pizza? You can't cook tonight and I am not to be left in kitchen unsupervised," Law asked.

"Oh shit! But your coffee for tomorrow?"

"Luffy-ya tomorrow is Sunday, I have no work, nor do you!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Not my Manga

You might have noticed Law is constantly shifting between Luffy and Luffy-ya, he still doesn't know how to cope up with this situation. So he will keep shifting between these two names.

P.S- Please follow me on Instagram! (khepiari) Yes selfish promotion here, I talk about books, upload food pictures, review comics and upload pictures of a green country that India is and cat pictures. My handle is khepiari :P , hehe. Actually I have been stuck on 898 followers for last few months, I badly want 1000 followers. Since I have no other social skills other than writing fanfictions I thought of asking you guys! Please follow me.

And readers of Wild Wind at Dressrossa and Role Play! I am sorry I haven't updated them in ages, I will soon I promise.


End file.
